1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image apparatus, and more particularly to an image acquiring apparatus and an image acquiring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a conventional image acquiring apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, an image acquiring apparatus 100 is electrically connected to an image sensor 120, which outputs an original image signal S1 to the image acquiring apparatus 100 for processing according to an acquired image. The image acquiring apparatus 100 includes an image processor 111, a buffer 112, a compression unit 113 and a conversion unit 114. The image processor 111 receives the original image signal S1 and then outputs a YUV image signal S21 or a RGB image signal S22 to the buffer 112. The buffer 112 stores the RGB image signal S22 or the YUV image signal S21, and outputs a RGB image signal S33 according to the RGB image signal S22 or outputs a YUV image signal S31 according to the YUV image signal S21. The conversion unit 114 receives the YUV image signal S31, and then converts the YUV image signal S31 in format and outputs a RGB image signal S32. A display unit 130 receives the RGB image signal S32 or the RGB image signal S33 and displays a frame. The compression unit 113 performs data compression and de-compression operations.
However, the image acquiring apparatus is used in, for example, a digital camera, a mobile telephone or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The above-mentioned mobile products are getting lower and lower in costs and smaller and smaller in sizes. If the trends in the market cannot be caught up with such that the feature of the image acquiring apparatus meets the mainstream of the low cost and the small size, the competition ability of this image acquiring apparatus is deteriorated, and the product will be gradually superannuated.